New York Style Klaine
by Allygirl93
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally made it to New York City. Blaine is doing the music scence while Kurt is trying his hand at the fashion world, but what happens when New York throws them some curve balls? Proposals, adultry and creepy stalkers. Yupp its got it all
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so here's the deal, I fell in love with the idea of writing a fic about Klaine after high school. Then I thought where is the best place for both of them to be and I was like NEW YORK CITY DUH! So that is where this started. This fic is flufferific as will be the chapters after it as well. _

_I should mention that I do not own Kurt, Blaine, or New York (though it would be pretty amazing if I did) but again I regretfully do not own them. _

_So sit back, relax, and enjoy all the Klainey goodness :)_

**Chapter 1**

New York City, also known as the city that never sleeps. For so long the two of them had been dreaming about coming here and now they were actually here. They were ready to take on the world, together of course. Kurt and Blaine had been together for almost two years now and they felt they couldn't have been any more in love than they were the day they decided to pack up their bags and take the next step in their relationship, and ultimately in their lives. New York could be a scary city but they knew they could be strong as long as they had each other to lean on for support.

Blaine was determined to do the whole music thing, whether it was on Broadway or doing his own creations didn't matter as long as it was music. Kurt on the other hand wanted to take a stab at the fashion world and hoped to have his own line out by the time he was twenty-four. They were determined to support each other, so it came as no surprise that when Blaine got a call about a possible agent Kurt helped him pack and then packed his own bags, ready to take on New York together.

They had been in New York for well over an hour but Blaine was still as excited as when he first stepped off the plane. "Look Kurt!" he cried excitedly, his hands flying every which way as he pointed to various tourist attractions.

Kurt laughed gently and took his hands in his own. "If you don't calm down you're going to hurt yourself. You do remember what happened at Christmas last year, right?" He was of course referring to their first Christmas as an official couple. Blaine had been so excited about it that he had decorated the senior commons at Dalton, and under threat of playing Baby its Cold Outside on repeat for the rest of the holiday season had gotten everyone out of the dorms for the night. He wanted everything to be perfect, but somehow between exchanging presents and cuddling on the couch he had managed to burn himself on hot chocolate, trip over an ottoman and possibly give himself a concussion by hitting his head on the coffee table trying to surprise Kurt with an extra present.

Blaine smiled broadly as he thought about how wonderful that night had turned out. "I do not regret any of the injuries sustained that evening because it was the best Christmas I've ever had." With that he pressed his lips gently against his boyfriend's. Kissing Kurt was probably his favorite thing in the world to do. He just loved everything about it. He loved how Kurt always gently nibbled on his bottom lip. He loved the way that his spine tingled as soon as their lips met. But most of all he loved that when he kissed Kurt everything else seemed to disappear until there was only him, only them, only their life together.

By this time their seemingly innocent kiss had turned into something quite more. Kurt's hands were working their way through Blaine's hair despite all the gel and product holding it in place, while Blaine on the other hand was content with resting his hands on Kurt's thighs. Kurt deepened the kiss; the passion and force coming from him surprised Blaine, but he couldn't say that he minded.

It was then that they heard the distinct sound of the taxi driver clearing his throat. Quickly they broke apart, both turning an interesting shade of red. How embarrassing for them and just plain awkward for the driver. Sheepishly Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled. Blaine smiled back and held his arms out for Kurt. He was only too happy to accept the invitation and so he scooted across the seat and into Blaine's arms. Blaine held him close and whispered in his ear "I love you Kurt Hummel. I love you more than you can possibly know".

Blaine had told him he loved him numerous times before, but it never failed to give him butterflies. "I love you too," he whispered back, cuddling up to him as close as possible. Blaine kissed his forehead gently. They settled into a comfortable silence as they watched New York zoom by the window; content with just being in each other's arms.

"Blaine hurry up and open the door! I want to see our new apartment!"

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Now who's the one that needs to calm down?" he teased. Kurt crossed his arms in a huff which only made Blaine laugh more. He had been the one that picked out the apartment and finalized all the designs, so he wasn't in as much of a hurry as Kurt. He was going to milk this and get all the amusement out of it that he could.

"Hmmmmm... now where did I put that key. I can't seem to find it." He made a show of checking his pockets and looking dumbfounded.

"Blaine Anderson if you do not open that damn door right now you do not want to know what I will do to you," Kurt threatened.

"Oh but I think I do," he replied wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt instantly turned red and covered his face with his hands.

Blaine laughed at how embarrassed his boyfriend got whenever he made suggestive comments. "You _would _go there," Kurt complained. He was still covering his face with his hands, but now he was peeking out between his fingers in order to stare at Blaine.

Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and Kurt finally dropped his hands and settled them on his hips. "So why don't we try this again," Blaine began. "If you can ask me nicely I will open the door." He expected Kurt to just grab the key out of his pocket and open the door himself, or to at least argue that he was already asking nicely.

Instead Kurt sidled up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Dearest Blaine, can you please unlock the door so that we can go explore the apartment that we shall be living in together?" He then proceeded to kiss Blaine gently on the cheek, then on the other cheek and then on the lips.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. Kurt was right, this was the apartment that they were going to be living in together. It took their relationship to a whole new level. Sure, they had spent weekends with each other but it couldn't compare with the idea of being able to wake up to Kurt's beautiful face every morning. Just the thought of being able to do that, being able to come home to his amazing boyfriend every night, made him exceedingly happy. "Well since you asked so nicely," he said after breaking their kiss. He grabbed the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and let it swing open.

Kurt walked briskly, he never ever ran ever, into the apartment and stood in awe of what he saw. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes darted from one thing to the next. He knew it was probably very unattractive but he just couldn't help himself. The apartment was perfect.

Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked timidly. He knew he wasn't the best at decorating but he hoped that the apartment was at least livable in.

"Like it? I love it!" Kurt cried. "You did an amazing job. I'm proud of you."

"Well I couldn't have New York's next big fashion designer living in an apartment that looks like it was decorated by a three year old." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and he could feel him starting to blush.

"I don't know about that," Kurt countered.

"I do. You're going to run this town, I just know it"

Kurt grinned at his boyfriend. "Only if you're right there with me," he added. He couldn't imagine doing anything important if he didn't have Blaine to support him.

Blaine stared into this amazing man's gorgeous blue eyes. "There is no place I would rather be than by your side." He could do this all day; just stand here with his arms around Kurt, staring into his eyes. Unfortunately he couldn't do that. He still had another surprise for him. "I have something I want to show you," he said, gently taking Kurt's hand and leading him down the hallway, passing the bathroom and _their_ bedroom.

He stopped outside of a door at the very end of the hallway. "Close your eyes." Kurt began to protest but Blaine put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Please?" He gave Kurt his biggest puppy dog eyes knowing that no matter how hard he tried Kurt could never resist them. Kurt sighed in defeat and reluctantly closed his eyes.

Blaine opened the large wooden door and pulled Kurt inside the room. "Alright, you can open your eyes now." Kurt did as he was told and was flabbergasted by what he saw. It was a fashion designer's dream come true. Rolls of fabric were everywhere, sketch pads were piled on a desk pushed up against the wall and there was a large work table in the center of the room with a brand new sewing machine and sewing materials on it. "I had the designer make this room especially for you," he said after a while.

Kurt remained silent, still attempting to take the room in. "I figured that you could use this room for designing and then you wouldn't have to go to the office as much," Blaine explained hurriedly. He didn't like that Kurt hadn't said anything. He hoped the room was okay. Maybe he didn't like the fact that Blaine assumed he wouldn't want to be at the office? Maybe it was just too much? "Kurt?" No answer. "Kurt, please say something. You know it makes me nervous when you don't talk."

Kurt, who had somehow gravitated to the other side of the room, practically skipped back to Blaine and threw his arms around his neck. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked seriously, planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"You just had to be your absolutely amazing self," he responded with the same amount of seriousness in his voice.

"But wait," Kurt said while unhooking his arms from around Blaine's neck. "Where are you going to do your music? We don't have room for a home studio if you want me to use this as my designing room." The look of concern on Kurt's face nearly broke Blaine's heart. He hated seeing Kurt even remotely upset.

Blaine pulled Kurt against him and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it hun. There is a recording studio across town and Broadway is just a short taxi ride away. Whatever I end up doing I will have a place to do it." Kurt smiled broadly. He loved it when Blaine called him pet names. It was something that never failed to make him smile and leave butterflies in his stomach.

"I don't want to be selfish." He would give Blaine the world if he could, but he couldn't do that... well not yet anyways. But he could give Blaine the extra room if he needed it. "Are you sure you don't mind having to commute every time you want to sing?"

Blaine laughed at the absurdity of it all. "I don't have to commute if I want to sing, especially if my favorite duet partner lives under the same roof as I do. Besides it's not even that far." Kurt sighed in defeat for the second time that night. If this is what Blaine wants it is what he is going to get.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest. He wasn't particularly hungry, but it would give them an excuse to go out and explore.

Blaine pondered the question for a moment. "Not really," he responded. "But why don't we go out and explore the city. We'll eventually get hungry and we can eat then." Kurt smiled. How was it that they always thought so much alike? It was like Blaine could read his mind.

"Sounds like a plan."

With that Blaine led them out of the room and back into the entrance-way. Figuring it might get cold out Blaine began to rummage through the boxes of clothes and whatnot that had arrived at the apartment the day before. "Where are the jackets!" he cried after searching for a good five minutes.

Kurt laughed. "Probably in the box labeled jackets and scarves."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"I did! I swear! I was just testing you. Good news, you passed." He grabbed two jackets out of the box, making sure that the one he pulled out for Kurt would match his outfit. He handed Kurt his jacket, and after he had put it on Blaine grabbed his hand and led them out the front door.

The night air was slightly cold for being the middle of September, but they didn't mind. And one of the perks of New York is that they didn't get any dirty looks walking down the street holding hands and cuddling into each other for warmth.

The next morning Blaine woke up to the warmth of another body in bed with him. He sighed, wishing he could spend all day in bed with Kurt. Their first night in their new apartment had been magical. They had aimlessly walked around the city, getting to know their neighborhood. When they got hungry they popped into a Chinese restaurant a few blocks from their apartment. And then when they got back to the apartment...well there is a reason why Blaine could now kiss Kurt's bare shoulder and run his hands down his chest.

Kurt let out a small moan as Blaine started kissing his neck. "Well good morning to you too," Kurt said, rolling over so that he could face Blaine. He went to give him a good morning kiss, but Kurt quickly put a finger over his lips.

"I have morning breath. Its gross."

Blaine chuckled. "Do you honestly think I care?" He moved Kurt's finger and kissed him anyways.

A few minutes later the two of them were just lounging in bed, holding on to each other lovingly, not saying a word. Kurt loved moments like this. He loved when they were so comfortable with each other that they didn't have to say a word and yet that was enough. Just being together was enough.

Blaine was the first to break the silence. "How does some breakfast sound?"

"It sounds really good right about now. I'm starving."

Blaine moved to get out of bed but Kurt held onto him tighter. "Kurt, if you don't let go I can't make us breakfast," he said laughing. Kurt made a sound that was something in between a sigh and a groan but reluctantly let go. Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the forehead before throwing on some pants and heading for the kitchen.

Hmmmm. What to make for breakfast? Bacon? No, Kurt would kill him. That was way too much grease. Pancakes. Now that was something. He quickly got to work. Ten minutes later Kurt wandered into the kitchen still in his pajamas. Blaine glanced over at him. His hair was sticking out every which way and he was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants. It wasn't a sight that many were privileged enough to see. Kurt says its because he looks "gross without being properly done up" but Blaine thought this is when he looked the most beautiful.

"What are you making?" Kurt asked, plopping down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. Blaine could still hear the thickness of sleep in his voice. It made his voice low and husky and incredibly sexy.

"Pancakes," he answered. He flipped a pancake over in the pan then placed it on a plate. A few minutes later all the pancakes were made and so he placed a plate in front of Kurt and joined him at the counter. They didn't need a dining room table. It was just the two of them, for now.

Neither of them said much, only the sound of clinking silverware breaking the silence. Kurt glanced sidelong at Blaine and smiled. Blaine, being the observant person that he is, asked him why he was smiling but Kurt just shook his head. "Come on, tell me." Kurt shook his head again. "Please?"

Kurt kept his eyes on his plate and Blaine could make out a faint blush on his cheeks. "I guess it just sank in that this is _our_ place. Its _our_ apartment."

"Its so much more than that." Kurt looked at him puzzled and so he explained. "This is our home. This is where we will come back to every night. This is where our life together really begins." Kurt stared at Blaine and he could see the love in his eyes. God, Blaine loved staring into Kurt's eyes. He could get lost in them forever and never think of trying to find his way out.

Kurt reached out and placed his hand over Blaine's which was resting on the counter-top. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked, lightly stroking small circles on the back of Blaine's hand.

"Well I have a meeting with my new almost agent in an hour. I have to admit I'm kind of nervous. What if he thinks I'm not cut out for the music industry?"

"Don't be silly Blaine, you are a truly talented musician, probably the most talented musician I know. And I don't give that compliment often." It's true. In the time that Blaine had known Kurt he had only said a handful of people were truly talented, and to be labeled as the best was an honor Blaine wasn't sure he deserved.

"How will I ever stay humble if you give me compliments like that?" Blaine teased.

"You're not. I want your ego to grow to astronomical proportions," Kurt said with a sly smile playing across his lips.

"Well if you keep telling me how amazing I am that won't take long. I think I should probably go get ready and head out for that meeting though." He gave Kurt a peck on the head before heading to the bedroom to search for some clothes to wear.

Twenty minutes later Blaine had gotten dressed, gelled his hair to perfection, kissed Kurt goodbye, and hailed a taxi. He was meeting his new agent at his office on fifth avenue and currently his stomach decided that it wanted to do back flips all the way there.

The taxi pulled up in front of a sleek sky scrapper. Its intimidating facade only made Blaine even more nervous. He paid the driver and then walked into the spacious lobby. He didn't exactly know where to go, but when he spotted a petite brunette sitting behind a large desk he figured he could start there.

Cautiously he approached the desk, adjusting the guitar he had slung over his back. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me. I have an appointment with Gavin Daniels at eleven."

The receptionist looked up at him, somewhat startled. "Of course," she said. She had a small, quiet voice. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun and she had long red fingernails. "If you will just have a seat over there," she gestured to a small waiting area. "Mr. Daniels will be right with you."

"Thank you," Blaine said obediently walking over to the area with the overstuffed furniture. Normally Blaine was never this nervous for an audition or performance, but then again this was _the_ audition, _the_ performance that could make or break his career.

Ten minutes later he found himself being escorted down a long hallway. There were many doors lining the hallway, but Blaine guessed that the room they were heading to was the very last one at the very end. He was proved right when he was escorted into that room and the door was closed behind him. If he hadn't been so nervous he would have found that entirely creepy.

The man sitting at the desk in front of him was a young man, probably no older than thirty five at most. He had short blonde hair and wore a tailored black suit with a light blue tie. Though he was currently on the phone, when the man looked up at Blaine's entrance he noted that the man had really striking green eyes. Blaine could tell that the man was fit, and he had to admit that he was very attractive. Wait, had he just thought this man was attractive? He isn't supposed to think that. He is in a committed relationship with an amazing guy. No he was definitely not supposed to be thinking other men were attractive.

The man, having ended his phone conversation, directed all his attention to Blaine. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Anderson. I'm Gavin Daniels." He held out his hand to Blaine who immediately shook it with a vigor that could only be explained by his nerves. He then motioned for Blaine to take a seat in one of the two plush leather chairs.

"I have to say it's an honor Sir-"

"Please, call me Gavin. Sir makes me feel a whole hell of a lot older than I want to."

"Gavin, right. Geez, I mean I can't believe I'm actually in your office right now. When you called and said that you wanted to be my agent I hardly believed it, but here I am. Here you are. Its like a dream come true." Somehow he had managed to say that all in one breath and now he stood there panting like some kind of fool.

Gavin just laughed. "You talk like I've already got you signed to some major record label. Don't think that it won't happen though because it will. You have an incredible voice for someone so young. Say, how old are you exactly?"

"I'm nineteen Sir...I mean Gavin"

Gavin whistled under his breath. "You're awfully young to be coming to New York all by yourself."

"Oh, I didn't come by myself," Blaine stated. "I came with my boyfriend Kurt. When I told him you called and said you wanted to be my agent he was determined to come with me. He even lined up an internship with Isaac Knightly and everything."

Gavin by this point had come around to the front of the desk and was leaning on it. "Isaac is a very talented up and coming designer. Your boyfriend must be pretty amazing to get a position like that." Blaine smiled. Kurt really was pretty amazing, and no one could say otherwise.

The rest of the "audition" went fairly well. Gavin decided that he simply must have Blaine as a client and arranged for a lawyer to draw up a contract the next day.

"I have a feeling you're going to go far in this business Blaine," Gavin stated, gently patting Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine's stomach immediately tied in knots, and what made it worse was that this time he couldn't blame it on his nerves. "I think I am going to have to take a very personal interest in your career," he continued more to himself than to Blaine.

Soon after, Gavin had another meeting to go to and regretfully had to leave. Blaine was once again escorted down the hallway and deposited in the lobby. What happened in that meeting? He got himself an agent, but that was not what he was thinking about. He had been attracted to Gavin. You aren't supposed to be attracted to other people when in a loving and caring relationship. Two years he and Kurt had been together and he had never felt attracted to any other man. No, Kurt was perfect for him, is perfect for him. Kurt is all he needs right? _Right _he assured himself. This is nothing. This meant nothing. Gavin is attractive, that's all. But still, maybe he would pick up a little something for Kurt on his way home...

_A/N:_

_OMG that last part was so hard to write! Blaine was just so damn nervous and did not want to cooperate. So Blaine kind of stuck out to me when I was writing this. Kurt and him were fighting for dominance in the story and Blaine eventually won. I have admit that I liked writing from primarily his point of view._

_I loved writing all the little interactions between Blaine and Kurt. I just think they are so cute together and I imagined that after almost two years together they would still be a cute, quirky little couple._

_So about this Gavin guy...I hadn't intended for Blaine to find him ridiculously attractive, but Blaine had other ideas. I think I am going to develop him more in upcoming chapters._

_So here are some spoilers for the next chapter:_  
_Kurt and Blaine get a surprise visit from some old friends_  
_Blaine and Gavin bond over music_  
_We meet the notorious Isaac Knightly_  
_And finally there will be some good old fashioned fluff because fluff makes the world go round. _

_I hope you enjoyed reading this_  
_ya'll come back now you hear_

_reviews=love_

_-Allison_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright so here's a little info about this here chapter. There is some Klaine sexy time and some old friends stop by, though probably not at a good time... What else? Oh there is a party but you don't care about that. You just want to read about Klaine's sexy time. Alright, I guess I'll let you get to it then. R&R _  
_ENJOY :)_

**Chapter 2**

Kurt stared that the clock. Blaine had been gone for almost an hour now. He didn't know how long meetings like that usually took, but they didn't take that long did they? What was he going to do with himself? Blaine would most likely have meetings like this every day and he didn't start work for at least another week. He was going to go stir-crazy. He looked at the hundreds of boxes all around the apartment. He could unpack everything. That should keep him occupied for a while, considering that just their hair care products took up two boxes alone.

An hour later Kurt found himself sitting back at the kitchen counter with nothing to do again. He had packed the boxes so well before they had come here that all he really had to do was empty them. He sighed. New York was supposed to exciting and here he was, sitting at home alone. He put his head down on the cool counter. Maybe he would just go back to sleep? It was such a waste of a day, but then again he would be fully awake when Blaine came home. They would definitely find something...entertaining to do then, especially if everything went well at his meeting.

Just then a knock sounded at the door. Kurt looked up curiously. Who could be knocking at his door? Blaine had his key, so it obviously wasn't him. They hadn't made any new friends as of yet so that was out too, so who the hell could it be? He got up and cautiously made his way to the door. Looking through the peephole he saw a short man with black hair. He didn't recognize him and that made him all the more weary. "Who is it?" he yelled through the door.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" the man returned.

"Yes, but who exactly are you?" Kurt countered. He could hear the annoyance in his voice already.

"I work at Knightly designs. I know something you would probably like to hear." The man was also clearly annoyed at the small inquisition that was taking place. He stood with his arms crossed and one hip jutted out the side. Kurt sighed, opened the door and let the man walk in.

The man was short but built. Kurt could see every toned muscle on the man's body through his tight black shirt and dangerously skinny skinny jeans. His black hair was somewhere between short and long. His hair actually reminded him a lot of his old friend Sam. It was the same cut and style except that Sam's was dyed, no matter how much he had disputed the fact, blonde.

The man was similarly examining Kurt. It made him thankful that he had gone through his morning routine and gotten dressed as soon as Blaine had left that morning. "So, you're Kurt Hummel. Your portfolio that you sent us was very promising, which is actually what brings me here."

"I'm sorry... but who are you?"

"Oh silly me, where are my manners?" the man said looking as if he was shocked by his own rudeness. He extended his hand and waited for Kurt to take it. "I'm Isaac Knightly."

Kurt's jaw just about dropped off his face and he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. How had he not recognized him? I mean for God's sake he was wearing part of Isaac's spring collection right now. "It's an...it's an honor to meet you," he said, finally finding his voice. Isaac just smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Eggs? A muffin? Well, I don't actually have that last one but I can go out and get you one if you want. There's a bakery not far from here..."

"No, no. I'm fine thanks. My daughter came by the office earlier and had brunch with me. She comes by every now and again to make sure I didn't forget to eat. It happens quite often surprisingly," he said casually as if that was completely normal.

"Oh," was all Kurt could think of to say.

"But I didn't come here to score a free meal, though I cannot promise that that will not be the purpose of my future visits. I came here to talk to you about your job." Kurt's body tensed. Was he already getting fired? He hadn't even had his first day yet. Isaac, sensing Kurt become tense, smiled at him. "You still have the internship if that's what you want. I'm just here to offer you a better position. I need a new personal assistant. You would run the business when I'm out of town or when I just don't want to deal with it and you would help me decide things like whether to have roast beef for dinner or if an ensemble is alright for the new collection."

Kurt stared in amazement. Usually it took someone years to work their way up to merely being an assistant's assistant but here Isaac was, offering the position to him without him ever stepping foot in the studio. It was almost too good to be true. Then he remembered who Isaac's current assistant was and knew it was definitely too good to be true. "Isn't Dana your assistant though?" The two had quickly become a powerhouse in the fashion world and Kurt couldn't imagine Isaac just replacing her.

Isaac chuckled. "I kind of feel like I'm being stalked now. Not many people pay attention to the designer's assistant." Kurt blushed and that made Isaac laugh even harder. "If it really matters, Dana resigned due to her getting knocked up by her husband Darren or something or other. You won't get some poor girl pregnant will you?"

"I don't have a girlfriend sir."

"Well now I think you're old enough to know that you don't have to be in a relationship to have sex. You've heard of hookers right? They don't love everyone they have sex with." There was an awkward pause before it seemed like Isaac came to some sort of realization. "…unless you've fallen in love with a hooker. Then yeah, hookers totally love their clients," he said shifting his eyes from left to right awkwardly. "Pretty much I'm just trying to say don't have a crazy, wild one-night stand and get a girl pregnant. Use a condom. They're made for a reason."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He had said something similar to Finn when he went through his "I'm in college, I can do whatever walks" phase. Isaac cocked his head to one side and looked at Kurt curiously. Kurt decided he should probably elaborate. "What I meant was that I won't get a girl pregnant because... I'm gay."

Isaac's eyes widened and he watched Kurt with a weird expression on his face. Kurt shifted uncomfortably under Isaac's stare. Great, he hadn't even started working yet and already his career at Knightly Designs was over.

Isaac jumped up off of the stool he had been sitting on and threw his arms open wide. "That's amazing!" he said excitedly. "I was just telling Dana the other day that we needed a gay man's touch around the office." Kurt couldn't decide if he should be flattered or offended by that statement, but he didn't have time to decide because just then the front door opened and in walked Blaine carrying a green box with a bow on it.

Isaac, not missing a beat, strode up to Blaine and extended his hand. "You must be Mr. Assistant," he said with a shining smile.

Blaine looked more confused than ever, but still shook his hand all the same. "Blaine actually. I'm Kurt's boyfriend, and you are...?"

"Oh geez I've done it again," he said, slapping himself in the forehead. "I'm Isaac Knightly, Kurt's my new personal assistant."

"I haven't said I would do it," Kurt called from the kitchen.

"Of course you will," Blaine and Isaac said in unison. Blaine gave Isaac a weird look, a mixture between uncertainty and approval. However, Isaac did not notice because he was already making his way to the door. "I won't take no for an answer Hummel," he called over his shoulder. "You start tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

"So that's your new boss. He's...um... interesting," Blaine said trying to be as nice as possible.

"He's completely insane," Kurt corrected him. "But somehow I think I'll like working for him. He's an amazing designer so if anything I'll learn a few trade secrets." Blaine smiled at Kurt and shifted the rather large box to his other arm. Kurt, having finally noticed that Blaine was holding a present, perked up. "What's that for?"

Blaine sat the box down on the kitchen counter and smiled at Kurt. "It's for you. My meeting, which went fine before you ask, got done early so I was walking around. I saw it hanging in one of the stores and it just screamed Kurt, so I bought it for you."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to," Blaine replied, feeling the guilt rise up in his stomach. "Go ahead, open it," he encouraged.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He untied the bow and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a jacket, but not just any jacket. This jacket was probably the most beautiful Alexander McQueen jacket in the world. Even the buttons were beautiful. Kurt ran around the counter and threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

He planted a big kiss on Blaine's lips, and Blaine was only too happy to return to return it. "It's beautiful," Kurt finally said, pulling an inch away from Blaine's face.

"Just like you." Blaine closed the distance and kissed Kurt again. It didn't take long for this kiss to turn into something more, it never did with the two of them. Kurt's arms were securely wrapped around Blaine's neck and Blaine's hands had snaked their way down to Kurt's waist, but they didn't stay there for long.

Blaine, determined to make it to the bedroom before this progressed any further, picked Kurt up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and Blaine began the process of finding the bedroom despite all the groping, biting and sucking. Several times Blaine would slam Kurt up against a wall, particularly when Kurt nibbled on the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

Having finally reached the bedroom, Blaine kicked the door open and headed straight for the bed. He kept walking forward until his knees hit something hard and he fell on top of Kurt. Kurt let out a low chuckle. It was husky and sexy and it sent shivers through Blaine's body. Kurt grabbed a hold of the tie Blaine had worn specifically for his meeting this morning and pulled him close. He kissed him with so much passion that Blaine thought he was going to burst. His tongue snaked along Blaine's bottom lip, begging to be let in. Blaine happily obliged.

He shrugged out of his jacket and then began the process of unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. With every button he undid he kissed the exposed skin until all the buttons were undone and Kurt was laying there shirtless. He then kissed his way back up Kurt's chest, paying special attention to his nipples, thus eliciting low moans from Kurt which only made him want to do it again.

Quickly he discarded his own shirt and tie and went to work on removing Kurt's pants. He unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper, all the while kissing any and every part of Kurt's skin that was in reach. Kurt pulled Blaine up for a passionate kiss, tangling his hands in Blaine's hair. Kurt subconsciously jerked his hips forward creating some much needed friction. Blaine let out a small moan as Kurt began sucking on his neck in a way that would surely leave a bruise the next day.

Blaine having decided that he couldn't take it much longer pulled Kurt's pants off in one quick tug. His hands roamed up Kurt's legs all the way up to his waist. He gripped the elastic of Kurt's boxers, more than ready to be rid of that bothersome piece of clothing. Kurt however had another idea.

Kurt flipped Blaine over so that he was now straddling his boyfriend. He kissed Blaine's chest repeatedly while groping around for his hands. When he found them, he raised them up above Blaine's head and held them there. "Stay," he growled and all Blaine could do was nod. He smiled at Blaine mischievously while his other hand made its way down to Blaine's crotch. He unbuttoned Blaine's pants and slid his hand in. He rubbed Blaine's erection through his boxers and Blaine let out a series of whimpers and moans that only encouraged Kurt more.

Just then the bedroom door, which had somehow managed to close, opened wide. "Hey, are you guys asleep... OH GOD!" said a familiar voice. And with that the bedroom door slammed shut.

A few moments of silence passed, and neither of them had moved an inch. "You should probably go make sure he isn't having some sort of mental breakdown," Blaine smirked.

"Or," Kurt began. "We can just continue as if nothing happened." He set to work kissing and sucking on every inch of Blaine's skin he could.

"Kurt...we're being...rude...there are...people here," Blaine managed to sputter out in between his heavy panting and whimpers.

"They can wait. This on the other hand I would rather take care of right away," Kurt said, eyeing the bulge in Blaine's pants.

Before Kurt could work his way into Blaine's pants again, Blaine flipped them over so that he was laying on top of Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's arms and held them above his head like Kurt had done to him a few moments ago. "As much as I would love that, and you know I really would, there are people waiting for us in the living room. Besides," he said while his eyes roamed Kurt's almost naked body. "I would much rather do this properly later tonight." Kurt gave a sigh of defeat and Blaine chuckled. He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips, then on the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his neck, and then back up to his mouth again.

Blaine got up off the bed and held his arms out to help Kurt. Kurt accepted and Blaine lifted him off the bed and pulled him in close. Kurt snuggled his head against Blaine's neck and sighed again. "You should probably go out there and entertain them. I want to freshen up a bit. Besides, you're the one mostly clothed." Blaine smiled.

"Well you're the one that jumped me in the kitchen."

"And don't you forget it," Kurt said, giving Blaine a gentle love bite on the neck.

"Oh, trust me I won't." Blaine gave Kurt a quick hug and a peck on the top of the head, grabbed his shirt and headed for the living room. He zipped his pants up and put his shirt on but didn't bother buttoning it up. The scene he came upon would have been comical had it happened for any other reason.

Finn was lying in the corner of the room in the fetal position and Rachel was there patting his back trying to soothe him. Wes and David were practically dying from laughing so hard and it took every ounce of Blaine' strength not to join them.

Finn, having noticed Blaine enter the room, stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You could have warned me you guys were...you know!"

Blaine smiled slyly. "_You_ could have knocked." The look on Finn's face was priceless. It was like a mixture between realization, horror, and anger. Blaine triumphantly turned his attention to Wes and David who were gripping onto each other for support, obviously weakened by all their laughing or, as Blaine suspected, as just an excuse to hold onto each other. "What are you guys even doing here? I thought you guys were in Ohio visiting David's parents and Finn and Rachel, I thought you guys were in Los Angeles visiting ?"

"Well, we wanted to surprise you with a little house warming party. You know, to break in the new apartment, but it seems like you guys have already done that," Wes stated. This brought on a whole new round of hysterics, this time Finn and Rachel joined in.

"I mean really? How many are there," David said incredulously. He pointed at the red marks on Blaine's chest that were already starting to turn into massive hickeys.

"Well I apologize, but Kurt and I share a very physical relationship, unlike other people I know," he said staring pointedly at the two couples in front of him.

"Hey! David and I have a physical relationship too. We just don't have middle of the day sex because we're both at work, something that will change for you and Kurt as well. Unless you plan on having the occasional lunch hour screw." David nodded his head in agreement, wrapping his arms around Wes' waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm just plain not getting any," Finn stated simply.

"Finn!" Rachel practically shouted.

"What its the truth. We've been dating on and off for three years now and the farthest I've made it to was third base." Blaine bit his lip to hold back a laugh. It had taken him and Kurt a little over a year to be truly intimate and only that's because Blaine wanted to take things slow, very, very, almost tortuously slow for Kurt's sake.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not like those cheap hussies you had sex with before we got back together. Unfortunately for you I actually have self respect. And furthermore..."

"Are those two fighting again?" Kurt snapped as he entered the living room. Rachel immediately forgot about yelling at Finn and launched herself at Kurt to give him the biggest hug ever. After Rachel released Kurt from her python like hug Kurt turned to the rest of the party. "Hey Wes, David...Cockblock."

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know you guys were jumping each other?" Finn practically screamed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Generally people call before showing up in someone's apartment."

"We wanted to surprise you guys," Rachel offered, trying to mediate the situation.

Finn nodded his head in firm agreement. Kurt just let out a sigh and walked over to Blaine. He slowly began buttoning the buttons of Blaine's shirt. "Besides, you act like this is the first time you've caught me and Blaine in a...compromising situation." Kurt could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his lips but bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Dude!" Finn angrily whispered. "You promised you would never bring that up again. That was probably the worst experience of my life!"

Blaine started laughing hysterically, making it difficult for Kurt to finish buttoning his shirt. "You have to admit, its nowhere near as bad as last time," Blaine offered, but Finn didn't seem to find the situation amusing at all.

"Can we please not talk about it. I don't want to think about what happened," Finn pleaded. He shook his head as if he could shake the memory out of his mind.

"Oh no, pray tell," Wes said. Both he and David had matching devious gleams in their eyes.

"Well," Blaine began as Finn covered his face with his hands. "It was our one year anniversary and Kurt was spending the weekend at home. He couldn't get up to Dalton to celebrate it with me, so I decided to surprise him and drive to Lima. Long story short, we ended up in his bedroom, and we were messing around..."

"Of course you were," David interjected. "Even back then you guys went at it like rabbits."

Blaine rolled his eyes and continued, this time staring Kurt straight in the eyes and smiling. "Anyways, we were messing around and we didn't know that we weren't alone. Poor Finn was trapped in the bathroom that he and Kurt shared. He um... well I'm pretty sure he heard everything." Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

"I could have gone my whole life without hearing the things I heard that day." David walked over and gave Finn a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Oh stop being a drama queen," Kurt scolded.

"Yeah, that's his job," Blaine jested. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him and Blaine quickly covered it with his mouth. The kiss quickly deepened, making it incredibly awkward for everyone else.

Wes cleared his throat loudly and the two love birds broke apart. They mumbled apologies, though probably not sincere. "David?"

"Yes dear?"

"We really do have to break them of their little habit of jumping each other at every opportunity."

"I completely agree." And with that Wes and David grabbed a hold of Kurt and Blaine and held them away from each other as far as possible. Wes and David looked triumphant while Kurt and Blaine just frowned and looked longingly at each other.

"Can we get to the reason why we came over here in the first place?" Rachel asked. Her voice had a bit of an annoyed edge to it, probably having to do with the fact that she was basically being ignored.

"Oh, so you guys did come over here with intentions other than keeping us from spending quality time together?"

"Well fine. If you want to be nasty I just won't tell you and cancel everything."

"Don't mind him Rachel. He's just cranky because we cock blocked him, but he will forget all about that once you tell him what we have planned," David assured her.

"Fine. But if he is going to be grumpy all night I refuse to bring him."

"Bring me where?" Kurt asked, his interest in the matter having peaked at the idea of going out on the town.

"Well if you promise to be play nicely I.." Finn gave her a meaningful look. "...I mean we decided to throw a welcome to New York party for the two of you. We know that you guys don't have any friends here besides the four of us, so we invited a bunch of people that we know you will get along great with."

Rachel looked genuinely excited about introducing them to her people, probably some of the most influential people in New York when it came to culture. Kurt and Blaine beamed at each other. They knew this would be very beneficial for their careers, but mostly they knew that it was going to be a good time all around. "You guys will love them. There's going to be some artists, film people, designers, and musicians. We even invited your agent Blaine. He said he was definitely coming," Finn said, obviously just as excited as Rachel.

Blaine's smile faltered for a split second and his heart dropped into his stomach. Gavin was going to be there? Is he going to be able to control himself? Of course he could, he would just stick close to Kurt like any adoring boyfriend would. Being with Kurt would make anything he felt for Gavin pale in comparison.

"Well, the party starts at nine so you have about..." David glanced at his watch. "Oh around eight hours. That should give you guys just enough time to find something to wear and do your hair." Everyone laughed except Blaine.

"Hair care is not something to joke about." The tone of his voice made it impossible to tell if he was serious or not, but soon he cracked a smile and everyone started laughing all over again. Soon after the party dispersed in order to make last minute preparations for the event that night. The couples left hand in hand and Kurt found himself smiling at the fact that they all seemed to be so much in love.

Blaine, having a similar thought, walked up to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Tonight is going to be fun." He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"The best part will probably be meeting all these creative people," Kurt said excitedly.

"Wanna know what I think the best part about tonight will be?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Being able to tell all these New York hotshots that you're my boyfriend and see the envy in their eyes." Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the neck, and he just knew that Kurt was blushing.

Suddenly he felt Kurt go stiff. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear?" And with that Kurt broke away from Blaine and ran to their bedroom. Blaine chuckled to himself and followed soon after. God he loved him.

…...

At nine o'clock on the dot Kurt and Blaine were being escorted into the V.I.P. room of a local club. As the glass doors were pulled open they were astonished at how many people were squeezed into that single room. There had to be a hundred people at the very least.

Finn, having watched them enter the room, made his way over to them. "Hey guys!" He had to practically shout to be heard over the music and the crowd.

"Who are all these people?" Blaine shouted back.

Finn smiled. "Just some people we met when we first got here." Finn and Rachel had left for New York the day after graduation, but that still didn't explain why so many people were there. "You network pretty fast in this town, you'll find out soon enough," he explained after seeing their confused faces. "So..." Finn began, taking two glasses off of the tray of a passing waiter. "Take a drink, go mingle and have fun." He handed them the glasses and then disappeared into the crowd.

Blaine inhaled the scent that was coming from his glass and blanched. Vodka. Apparently the club had no qualms about serving alcohol to minors, but he was not going to be participating in the drunken frivolities. He had sworn off alcohol ever since he had kissed Rachel at a house party that had gotten a little wild. He placed his glass on a nearby counter, someone would eventually find it and drink it.

He glanced over at Kurt and was shocked to see him slowly sipping on whatever was in his glass. For as long as he had known him Kurt had had an aversion to alcohol, from what he could gather it stemmed from a bad first experience with it. Kurt looked up at him sheepishly. "When in Rome."

"Don't you mean when in New York?" Kurt laughed and playfully slapped Blaine on the chest, and that's when they descended.

David firmly grabbed a hold of Kurt's arms. "Kurt you are coming with me."

"And Blaine, you're with me," Wes added, similarly grabbing on to Blaine.

"But...but..." Kurt began.

"No, no ifs ands or buts. You two are being separated for the evening. You need to learn how to socialize without being attached at the hip."

David nodded in agreement. "Plus this way we don't have to witness your vomit inducing cuteness all night." Wes grinned at his boyfriend as if he had just been thinking the same exact thing.

Kurt let out a reluctant sigh, he knew it was no use trying to argue with them. When it came to their relationship Wes and David were relentless. "Can I at least give him a kiss before you drag me off. I won't get to see him until we go home," Blaine asked solemnly. Wes looked at David who pondered the request for a moment and then nodded. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and kissed him chastely, but immediately leaned in closer. "If you need or want me, just give the signal," he whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled and nodded. When he had first transferred to Dalton they had made up a signal so that if one of them needed the other all they had to do was give the signal and the other would come right away. Granted, randomly breaking out into song wasn't exactly subtle, but it was effective. Blaine gave him one more kiss before being pulled away by Wes.

"Come, let us go forth and mingle." David thus pulled Kurt into a throng of people and animatedly joined the conversation.

Kurt couldn't tell how much time had passed. The music was good, the drinks were flowing, the conversation was stimulating and he was having fun; that was all that mattered. A young artist was in the middle of telling a raunchy joke when Kurt thought he heard someone call his name, well his last name anyways.

"Hummel!" the voice called again and Kurt quickly scanned the mass of people for its source. And then he saw him. Isaac Knightly was making his way through the crowd towards him, a woman following closely behind. "Hey Hummel. I knew I would find you here," he said after finally reaching him.

"I didn't even know I'd be here until after you left. How could you possibly know?"

"Oh quite simple my dear boy. I know everything," he said with a serious look on his face. The woman standing behind him rolled her eyes and Kurt stifled a giggle. David walked up to Kurt and handed him another drink. Isaac eyed him suspiciously. "You're not Mr. A. Who are you?"

David looked at Kurt obviously confused. "Mr. A? Oh... you mean Blaine? No, this is my good friend David. David this is Isaac Knightly, my boss."

The two men shook hands and then David turned to Kurt. "I didn't even know you had a job. I mean, I guess I figured you would get one eventually but not this fast."

"Did you think I was just going to sit at home and be some kind of housewife?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Well to be honest...yeah," David said sheepishly. He saw the disbelief on Kurt's face and tried to make a recovery. "But only because I knew you would be good at it."

"He really would be," Isaac interjected. "Why just this morning he offered me eggs, coffee and a muffin. All within a minute of knowing me. If that's not hospitality I don't know what is." The three of them just stared at Isaac, but he seemed not to notice because something else had apparently caught his attention. "If you'll excuse me, there is a beautiful young woman over there and I must introduce myself." Without another word he departed, David following suit only headed in the opposite direction.

Kurt's eyes followed Isaac until the man reached the "beautiful young woman". He couldn't help but laugh when he saw who it was. Somehow he did not think Finn would appreciate another guy hitting on his girlfriend.

"It's hard to believe that he's almost fifty. He still acts like he's twenty-one," the woman said.

"There's no way he's almost fifty. He doesn't look a day over twenty-six!"

"He'll be forty-six next month. I'm Dana by the way." She held out her hand for Kurt to shake, which he did.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Ah, so you're my replacement," she said with a smirk.

"Apparently I am, even if I didn't get much choice in the matter. Though I hear congratulations are necessary?"

"Why thank you." She was positively glowing and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"How far along are you?" he asked, hoping it wasn't too personal of a question.

"Oh about three months, so I figured I should probably get out now while I still can. A job in the fashion industry and having a family don't exactly go together nicely."

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip as if debating on whether or not to explain herself. "I just meant that working in this industry is definitely a full time job. It consumes your life. With the demands of my job and my husband Darren trying to break out in the music industry... it definitely took its toll on our marriage. And when I found out I was pregnant I decided that my family is more important than my career. That's all." Kurt stared at her with a deer caught in the headlights expression. "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you. You're gonna do fine. Especially since Isaac seems to like you, it'll make your job a whole hell of a lot easier."

Kurt smiled. "I think I like him too. He's definitely...interesting." They both laughed and moved on to a lighter topic of conversation, but Kurt couldn't get what she had said out of his mind. It didn't scare him, but it definitely gave him something to think about.

Meanwhile on the other side of the spacious room, Blaine was in the middle of an argument of the utmost importance.

"You can't be serious! You must be joking," an older man cried. He was another one of New York's top music agents, and though Blaine probably should respect his opinion he knew that on this instance the man was definitely wrong.

"I still stand by what I said," Blaine replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Lady GaGa is far superior to Katy Perry." A year ago Blaine never would have believed he could utter such a thing without suffering through supreme forms of torture, but after being around Kurt so much she had started to grow on him. Kurt considered the day Blaine professed his love for GaGa outweighed his love for Perry as one of his most triumphant moments.

The man let out a sigh. It sounded almost like he was disappointed in Blaine's choice. "Gavin!" the man called out suddenly, as said man had been conveniently walking by on his way to the bar. "Gavin, maybe you can settle this. Which one? Lady GaGa or _Katy Perry_?" Blaine smiled at the extra emphasis the man put on Katy Perry.

Gavin seemed to ponder the question for a moment, but he finally came up with an answer. "Well, they are both extremely talented artists. However, I'm going to have to go with Lady GaGa. She has that little bit of something more, ya know what I mean?"

The man clutched at his heart and looked genuinely hurt. "Oh Gavin, next you're going to tell me that Don't Stop Believing isn't the best song ever written."

"It's not," Blaine and Gavin said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. They were going to give this poor guy an aneurysm.

"Then what, may I ask, is the best song?" The man was obviously annoyed that neither of them was agreeing with him.

"Bohemian Rhapsody," they again answered together. Their smiles turned into full out grins as they high-fived each other. They laughed and the man soon joined in.

"Man, you guys are like perfect for each other," he said between bursts of laughter.

Blaine immediately stopped laughing and his body tensed. Gavin, noticing Blaine's discomfort, jokingly nudged the man in the ribs. "He's a little too young for me, don't you think?"

The man colored as he realized the double meaning to his words. "I meant professionally of course, you know musically. I usually have to fight my clients tooth and nail to agree with me, but you guys seem to have the same tastes." He looked at Blaine and smiled. "That will work to your advantage. I have a feeling you're going to do very well for yourself."

"Thank you," Blaine said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go find my boyfriend." With that he walked away, but not before hearing the man ask Gavin if he had said something wrong.

Blaine walked over to the bar and leaned against the counter. He would see Kurt eventually, but until then he wanted to collect his thoughts. He was going to have to keep Gavin at a good distance; already he could tell they had a lot in common, maybe too much. He pushed that thought out of his mind and began scanning the crowd for Kurt. It wasn't long before he found him, entertaining a large group of people with some story. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt moving his arms animatedly, trying to illustrate whatever he was saying.

"He's a lucky guy," a voice behind Blaine said.

Blaine, glancing over his shoulder, saw it was Gavin and returned his attention to his boyfriend. "Actually, I think I'm the lucky one. He's so amazing. Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve him."

"You're a little young to be having feelings like that." It wasn't a statement, but more of an observation.

"Love doesn't care how old you are. When you fall in love, you fall in love," Blaine replied. "And I love Kurt with all of my being." He walked off after that. He didn't care if he was being rude. He needed to be with Kurt, he needed to feel him in his arms.

He walked as quickly as he could to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind as soon as he was within reach. Kurt looked at him and smiled. "Hey. I missed you." He gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and then returned to the conversation.

Blaine sighed happily. Everything was going to be alright. He was with Kurt and there was no other place he would rather be. They stayed together the rest of the night. Wes, having overheard Blaine's conversation with Gavin, thought it best to leave them be.

The rest of the party went by perfectly fine. Everyone enjoyed themselves, though they knew they would be feeling differently in the next day. Around three in the morning Kurt and Blaine headed back to their apartment, for some reason with Isaac in tow.

_a/n_  
_So what had happened was...my sister was drunk and...(sorry inside joke with my friend Dana who made an appearance in this chapter)_

_UGGGHHHH this chapter took forever to write. Ironically the easiest thing to write was the sex scene hahahaha. _

_But let me explain what was going on in my head when I wrote this: _

_Alright so Isaac was definitely my favorite character to write. He is just so random I can't stand it!_

_I don't know how you guys feel about how Kurt and Blaine are all over each other let me know in a review ;) I just figured that they would have a really intense emotional and physical relationship. _

_I kind of feel bad making Finn walk in on them, but it was just too funny to resist. _

_I know you guys have some reservations about Blaine and Gavin, but as you can see Blaine is being a good boy. He is very faithful to Kurt, as he should be. _

_Reviews make the world go round, so please don't make the world stand in one place (its not very nice) _

_OOOHOHOHOHOHOH before I forget here's what's going down next time:_  
_Kurt and Rachel get a blast from the past...TWICE!_  
_More sexy time with Kurt and Blaine_  
_Wavid talks relationships_  
_andddd..._  
_Kurt starts his first day on the job (Isaac randomness is a must)_

_less than three :D_  
_~Allison_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back! Okay I know it took me like forever and ever to post this and I'm really really sorry. I honestly just haven't felt like writing and I can't force myself to write otherwise it is complete crap. And I apologize a million times for taking so long and thank you thank you thank you for sticking around 3_

_But here's the deal I (thanks to the urging of my friend Dana) have made a Tumblr so now you can bug me if you think my updates are taking too long….or y'know if you have questions or something nice to say :D_

_annonymouslyallison - that's my name right there_

_So here's what's up in this chapter…..Wavid hits a speed bump in their relationship but Klaine is there to save the day….. and after that they have uninterrupted sexy times. Kurt and Rachel are caught off guard by some unexpected chance encounters and Blaine gets a little shock of his own DUN DUN DUN! _

_I now proudly present (finally)_

…...

**New York Style Klaine: Chapter 3**

The sun shined mercilessly through the large bay window in their bedroom.

Blaine blinked rapidly against the unwelcome light, not quite ready to adjust to being awake yet. Kurt nuzzled his head further against Blaine's shoulder. He was already fighting a headache from the alcohol he had at the party the night before. Blaine absently traced small patterns on Kurt's bare shoulder. He was already going through the list of things he had to do that day. He had promised David that he would help him buy an anniversary present for Wes, he had a meeting with Gavin about a performance, he was having dinner with Rachel and Finn later that night and of course he wanted to spend some alone time with Kurt at some point today as well.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kurt's voice was still thick with sleep and possibly the hangover he probably had. Blaine smiled and kissed the top of his head. He loved waking up to Kurt every morning. In his opinion it was the time of day when Kurt was most beautiful.

Kurt nudged him with his head and so Blaine rolled over to face him. "Just thinking about everything I have to do today is all."

"Yeah, you do have a busy day ahead of yourself. What with meeting your agent and helping your friends and whatnot. Sometimes I think you over-schedule yourself hun."

"I'll get everything done in time. Especially if I want to be here when you get home from your first day on the job." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose playfully and Kurt let out a noise that was somewhere between a contended sigh and a giggle.

"I'm so nervous," Kurt confessed, staring into Blaine's loving eyes. "What if I mess up? Or what if I can't do anything right? What if I get fired!"

"Calm down. You're going to do just fine," Blaine said, placing a reassuring kiss on Kurt's forehead. "You're going to be the next big thing in the fashion world. They won't know what hit them."

"And while I'm debuting in Milan or Paris you will be cranking out number one hit songs and becoming a superstar." Blaine grinned and Kurt planted a big kiss on his neck. He kissed up his jaw until he reached his mouth and then gave him several quick, loving pecks on the lips.

Then out of nowhere they felt a heavy object flop down on their legs. Both boys looked down towards the foot of the bed to see what had fallen on them and they were met with a pair of big, round, shiny eyes. "Man, you guys are feisty in the morning. You haven't even been up ten minutes and already you're going at it." Kurt groaned and buried his head into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shook his head in disbelief and tried not to blush and Isaac just stared at the two of them, completely oblivious to any discomfort that he may have caused.

How neither of them had heard Isaac sneak into their bedroom was anyone's guess. But there he was, sprawled across their legs and staring up at them with childlike eyes. "So," he began. "I'm starving. What's for breakfast?" He looked expectantly at Kurt, and when Kurt made no move to answer he turned to Blaine.

Blaine stared back for a moment, unable to think of a single thing to say. He was usually quite articulate, but Isaac appearing seemingly out of nowhere left him dumbfounded. "What...how.. how did you even get in here?" he managed to spit out after some considerable effort. Kurt mumbled something that resembled I don't want to know into Blaine's shoulder and Isaac just beamed proudly at them.

"About that..." he said crawling awkwardly up the bed in order to lay down alongside them. Kurt made a frightened noise and scooted as close to Blaine as was humanly possible. Isaac, again, was unfazed by the level of discomfort he was causing and continued with his explanation. "You see, I don't like to go home after partying. The wife doesn't really like it too much ya know." At that he rolled his eyes in a way that no forty-six year old man should.

"That doesn't explain why you're here in our apartment! Screw that, why are you in our bed!" Kurt practically yelled. Boss or no boss it was too early and he had too much of a hangover to be dealing with all this creepiness and crazy. Deep down he liked Isaac, even with all his craziness. It was just too much at once.

"I was getting there," he snapped back. He angrily looked away for a moment but then quickly refocused on the couple lying next to him with a huge grin on his face. "Like I was saying, the wife doesn't like me coming home after partying, something about acting my age or whatever. No matter that's unimportant." Blaine and Kurt gave each other a worried glance, not sure if they would like the direction his story was headed. "Usually I would crash at Dana's," he resumed with a more somber and dejected tone. "That is until she changed the locks on me. She said it was awkward waking up next to me instead of her husband."

Kurt and Blaine again exchanged a look, only this time it was filled with sheer confusion. "Apparently I would kick what's-his-name-Darren-or-something out in the middle of the night," he explained looking rather sheepishly down at the comforter.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here though," Blaine prodded gently. He thought it best to treat Isaac like that of a child, he sure seemed childlike at this point. Already he could tell that as long as Kurt was Isaac's assistant they would be like glorified babysitters and he felt strangely comfortable with that. It was like an experiment to see if they could handle a kid even before they came anywhere near broaching the topic of children.

"Oh, I just figured since Kurt is taking over for Dana this could be my new crashing place," Isaac returned nonchalantly.

Kurt, who was now sitting up with the blankets wrapped tightly around his neck, just shook his head. "Yet again, how did you get into our apartment? I know I locked the door behind me."

"Oh, that's easy. I made this." Isaac then proceeded to pull a necklace out from underneath his shirt, and hanging on it was a single silver key.

"Is...is that a key to our..."

"Brilliant deducing powers Mr. A. It is in fact a key to your humble abode," Isaac answered enthusiastically.

"Oh for the love of GaGa how did...you know what, I don't want to know. I'm just going to accept it." Kurt climbed over Blaine and out of bed much to Blaine and Isaac's disappointment. Thankfully they had been too tired to do anything but go to bed last night. It would have been exceedingly awkward due to the fact that they generally didn't bother to put clothes back on afterwards. But as it was Kurt was clad in a pair of red flannel pajama pants which drastically reduced any potential embarrassment. "I think I am going to go bake something." Kurt rushed out of the room headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Blaine stared after him, sighed and then turned to Isaac who was fixedly staring at him. "You know he's only acting like this doesn't bother him because you promoted him to assistant. If he was only an intern he probably would have flipped out on you."

Isaac shrugged. "I figured as much."

Blaine took a deep breath and got out of bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt for him and one for Kurt who was currently attempting to bake shirtless. He turned back to Isaac and scrutinized him for a moment. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed and was staring back at him with big, round eyes. "You know this probably would have been a lot less creepy if you hadn't crawled into bed with us," he said finally.

"I slept on the couch all night."

"Why didn't you stay on the couch until we woke up," Blaine said exasperatedly.

"I got lonely."

Blaine sighed deeply. There was just something so likable and endearing about this strange, strange man. "Come on; let's see if we can find something for breakfast."

With that Isaac jumped off the bed and ran for the kitchen all the while yelling "Hey Hummel!" over and over again.

"What!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

"Do you have any of those muffins you mentioned yesterday?" Kurt let out an annoyed sigh, Isaac giggled giddily and Blaine just shook his head.

...

Every store on Fifth Avenue was packed with all kinds of shoppers. There was the fashionista crowd drifting from store to store carrying bags twice their size which were filled with every piece of garment imaginable. Then there was the typical lunch hour shop-a-holics madly running around trying to get their shopping fix in before having to head back to the office. Then there were the shoppers like David and Blaine who casually strolled down the street pausing every now and then to look at a display or wander into a nearby store.

"So he just...crawled into bed with you guys?" David clarified.

"Yes! I thought Kurt was going to have a heart attack."

David pursed his lips in thought for a moment. "That's not normal Blaine. I would keep an eye on this guy. He might be up to something," he warned. He paused to look at a gold watch in a store window but then decided against it and kept walking.

Blaine pondered that for a moment. Surely he should be worried that a man whom they had met not even twenty-four hours ago was already sneaking into their apartment and acting a little too friendly when it came to their personal business. He shuddered as he thought about the questions Isaac had asked them over breakfast, most of them having to deal with their intimate life. But for all his awkwardness and apparent craziness Blaine couldn't imagine him doing anything harmful to either Kurt or himself. Instead, Blaine realized he felt attached to the eccentric older man as he would to a crazy uncle and he told David this. "I just don't see him doing something to us. I don't know why, but I kind of already trust him. Besides, he's Kurt's boss. That has to count for something, right?"

"I suppose," David conceded. "I would just keep an eye on him is all. Hey, do you think Wes would like this?" He was holding up a red and gold silk tie and examining it carefully.

"Really David? A tie?"

"What?" he cried. "It's nice _and _it's practical!" Blaine gave him a look that clearly said he couldn't believe they were even having this conversation. "I should get something different huh?"

"Only if you don't want him to dump you on your anniversary." David sheepishly put the tie back, ashamed that he had even thought of giving Wes a tie for their one year anniversary. They walked around the store some more in silence, David earnestly looking for the best present possible and Blaine content with watching David's frustration grow with each inadequate item he found. "Wow, I can't believe you and Wes have been together for a year already. It seems like only yesterday Kurt and I caught you guys making out on your bed."

"Yeah," David said with a laugh. "Little did we know that the lock was broken on my door. I had never had occasion to use it before." David's hand grazed a book on one of the tables. He picked it up, flipped through it quickly and smiled. "Bingo," he cried. "This is it. This is the perfect anniversary present."

"Are you sure? We can always keep looking."

"No, this is it. It's perfect." He tentatively ran his hand over the cover and smiled wider. Blaine gently took the book from David's hands and flipped through it. It was sheet music that much he could tell from a quick glance, but upon further inspection he found that every single song in the book came from some kind of Disney musical. He gave David a questioning glance and David blushed. "Our...our first date was a Disney movie marathon in my dorm," he explained, looking at anything and everything except Blaine.

"That is...absolutely adorable."

"Thanks," he replied taking the book from Blaine's hands and going to pay for it.

A few minutes later they were back on the street aimlessly walking around. "I really hope he likes it," David admitted. He had a big, goofy grin on his face and Blaine couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm sure he will, it's from you after all," Blaine said reassuringly. A few more moments of silence passed before Blaine felt the need to ask something. "Do you love him?"

David was taken aback for a moment before seriously considering the question. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm not sure if I even know what love is supposed to feel like, or how to recognize it." He paused for a moment, as if thinking of how to word his next sentence right. "How did you know when you fell in love with Kurt?"

Blaine paused for a moment, and when David realized Blaine was no longer walking beside him he paused too. How had he realized he had fallen in love with Kurt? Then it hit him. "It was when Pav died, do you remember that? Kurt asked to sing a song in honor of him and I just remember thinking, 'wow he is amazing' and not just vocally. I realized everything about him is amazing. I pictured us forty years from then living in a big house by the ocean, grandchildren running around in the front yard. I couldn't imagine myself having that future with anyone else. I didn't want to imagine myself with anyone else. And BAM just like that I had fallen in love." David nodded in understanding.

They resumed walking, this time at a much slower pace. David stared at the ground thoughtfully for a few minutes. Finally he looked up and smiled at Blaine. "Yupp," he stated simply. "I'm in love." Blaine smiled and patted his best friend on the shoulder as they continued their walk to the apartment in mutual, thoughtful silence.

…...

Kurt cleared the breakfast dishes from the counter. Their quick breakfast had turned into an all-out banquet. It had apparently been the only thing they could do to make up for the fact that their apartment was currently muffin-less. Kurt didn't really mind though. He needed to get rid of the stress of the morning so he had volunteered to cook. Isaac had left ten minutes and eight helpings ago. He told Kurt not to bother coming to the office today because he was just going to send everyone home early anyways, so now he had the whole day to himself.

What was he going to do for the whole day? Blaine was out with David and he wouldn't be able to see Rachel or Finn until they went out to dinner later. He could clean, but they had just moved in so there really wasn't much to clean. He could bake some more. He wasn't really stressed since Isaac left though. Then it hit him. He would go into his fabulous designing room that his amazing boyfriend had made for him and work on some drawings. He could at least go to work prepared tomorrow.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and headed towards the design room. He was almost there when he was stopped mid-step by a knock on the front door. He sighed. Of course he wouldn't be able to relax and work on some outfits; that was just too much to ask for. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it to find a grinning Wes.

Kurt stepped aside to let him in. "You didn't have to knock. Blaine is out with your boyfriend. You wouldn't have walked in on much." Wes laughed heartily as Kurt lead them into the design room. Wes let out a low whistle and Kurt beamed. "Like it? Blaine made it for me. I think it's his way of making sure I'll be home as much as possible."

"It's great," Wes answered while scoping out the entire room.

Kurt began to set up his work station with the various tools he would need. "So what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked, trying to decide between aquamarine and teal for this creation.

"Oh, ya know. I was just in the neighborhood."

"You live on the other side of town Wes." Kurt glanced up at Wes and when Wes didn't meet his eye he put his pencil down. "Come on," he said, getting up and grabbing Wes by the wrist. He led him into the kitchen and deposited him on one of the stools at the counter. He poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a brownie he had made earlier, and placed them both in front of his friend with a smile. "Spill".

Wes picked apart the brownie for a few moments while Kurt waited in patient silence. "You know how it's our one year anniversary today, right?" Kurt nodded and motioned for Wes to continue. "I love him Kurt, I really do, but sometimes I feel like we're drifting apart, ya know? It's like we can't remember what attracted us to each other in the first place." Kurt placed another brownie in front of him and gave him an encouraging smile. Wes sighed and continued. "It seems like the only things we care about anymore is sex and work. We hardly do anything together anymore. Last night was the first time we've gone out _as a couple _in weeks!" He let out one more huge sigh then dropped his head into his arms on the counter.

Kurt walked over and soothingly rubbed his back. "Have you told him how you feel?" Wes made no answer so he took that as a no. "Well how is he supposed to know something is bothering you if you don't tell him?" Kurt prodded. How did Wes expect David to magically know something is bothering him? It's David for Pete's sake. He wouldn't know if a dog bit him on the ankle let alone know to pick up on subtle emotional cues.

"Blaine always knows when something is bothering you though. Even if he hadn't seen you all day the moment he saw you he would know if you were having a good or bad day. You guys are so in tune to one another. Me and David, we aren't like that. I don't think we'll ever be like that."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine and I...we're not your normal couple. We're just extremely close. We always have been, even before we started dating. So don't compare your relationship to ours because they are two completely different things. Besides, I see the way David looks at you when you're not paying attention. He loves you Wes, you just have to let yourself believe it."

Wes perked up slightly. "You really think so, because we haven't said it yet. I've wanted to. I just didn't know how he would take it."

"Of course he loves you! Why would you even question it?"

Wes looked away apparently embarrassed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little freaked because it's our one year. I've never had a relationship this long, with anybody. I guess I just realized that this is for real. We're not a couple of high school kids anymore." He looked back at Kurt with wide eyes. "I'm...I'm scared Kurt."

"Oh Wes!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his arms around Wes' shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. "There is nothing to be scared of. Everything is going to be just fine. You're made for each other, and if you would just listen to your heart you would know that too."

Wes returned the hug with equal strength. "Thanks Kurt. Thank you so much," he whispered.

"Anytime Wes, you know that. Anytime." They stayed like that for a while, Kurt soothingly rubbing Wes' back and Wes clinging to Kurt for emotional support. "The first year is always the hardest. After that it's smooth sailing."

"I-I guess you're right."

"Um...Kurt is there something you need to tell me?" Blaine's voice was so loud compared to the muted, soothing tones that Kurt and Wes had been speaking in that it made them instantly jump apart looking startled.

David gave them a mock, suspicious glance before turning to Blaine. "Blaine my old friend, I think our boyfriends want to be swingers!" Kurt let out a chuckle and Wes smiled slightly, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. David, noticing that something was off, walked over and put a comforting hand on Wes' shoulder. "Babe, are you alright?"

Wes gave Kurt a pleading look and Kurt took the hint. "Blaine, why don't you come with me? I have something I want to show you." He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him in the direction of their bedroom, stopping to give Wes a reassuring smile.

Once they were safely inside their bedroom Kurt gently closed the door and turned to Blaine. "What the heck was that about?" Blaine asked, looking more than slightly confused.

Kurt sidled over to the bed and patted the seat next to him. Blaine sat down hesitantly and fixed his questioning eyes on him. Kurt sighed. It really wasn't his place to gush about Wes and David's relationship problems but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

"Wes is just going through the 'we've made it a year now what?' phase. He's looking for things to be wrong in their relationship. Right now he says that they aren't connecting like they used to, which may be true but will be easy enough to fix if he would just tell David how he's feeling!"

Blaine stared at him in surprise for a moment. "You...you don't think they're going to break, do you?" Blaine sounded genuinely concerned and Kurt gave him a small smile. It is things like this, how he cares so much about everyone in his life, this is why he loves him.

Kurt shook his head. "No. Wes was just telling me that he's in love with David but is too scared to say it first. Why anyone is scared to say 'I love you' is beyond me".

"David loves him too. He told me so today when we were picking out Wes' anniversary present".

"See," Kurt said with a twinge of annoyance. "They have nothing to worry about. They're going to be happy together forever. Why can't they just realize it?"

Blaine smiled softly and moved the hair out of Kurt's face, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "Not everyone is lucky enough to realize who they are going to spend the rest of their lives with right off the bat. You know, like how we did".

Kurt smiled brightly at him and then threw his arms around his neck. "I love you, you know that? And I'll always love you."

"Forever and ever," he replied as he kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a small groan and Blaine smiled against his neck. "Lay down." he commanded.

Kurt looked up at him through his lashes but obeyed. He knew he should be trying to control himself, but he loved it when Blaine took charge and the rough, sexy tone of his voice wasn't helping either. "B-B-Blaine..." was all Kurt managed to choke out as Blaine straddled his hips and began sucking on his collar bone.

"Yes my love?" he whispered in Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"N-nothing."

Blaine snickered and kissed down one side of his jaw and up the other. His hands were working on unbuttoning Kurt's jeans. He could feel Kurt's erection pressed up against the inside of his thigh and he was using every ounce of his self-control not to simply take care of him right then and there. But he knew Kurt loved the kisses and the touches and he was more than happy to feel every inch of Kurt's body.

His hands ran up Kurt's chest so that he could cup Kurt's face between them. He leaned up for a long, slow kiss that took Kurt's breath away. He smiled and experimentally thrust his pelvis against Kurt's. Kurt moaned his name and reached out to touch him. He ran his hands down Blaine's chest and stopped at his waistband. He tugged gently, pulling his hips against his own once more and let out another low moan of pleasure.

Blaine continued to rock his hips against Kurt's. It sent surges of pleasure through his body, and combined with the low growls and moans Kurt was making he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to last.

He could tell that Kurt was close. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer he slipped his hand inside Kurt's pants and wrapped it around his cock. Kurt moaned loudly at the contact.

Blaine kissed his swiftly to mute his groaning as it was becoming steadily louder. "Shhh. Wes and David are still here babe."

"I..._ah_... I frankly d-don't care right..._ahhh_...now," Kurt sputtered in between groans of satisfaction.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt squirmed and groaned under him. "_Oh god_..._yes. Right there. Right there Blaine_" Kurt was calling out as he was practically falling apart at the seams. Blaine continued to pump Kurt's cock as he swiftly pulled down his jeans and boxers. Without missing a beat Blaine slid Kurt into his mouth and began sucking. It didn't take long for Kurt's hands to find their way into Blaine's hair. Kurt screamed out Blaine's name as he hit his orgasm and Blaine happily swallowed around him. If Wes and David hadn't known what they were doing, they certainly did now.

Blaine, who was still hard at this point stood up, turned around and put his hand down his pants to take care of himself. He closed his eyes only to feel his hand being replaced with Kurt's as Kurt pulled him into a searing kiss filled with tongue and teeth. It only took a few minutes for Blaine to reach his climax and cum all over Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled, pulled his hand out Blaine's pants and proceeded to lick each of his fingers clean. Blaine groaned at the sexiness Kurt was literally oozing with and pulled him against him, his lips connecting with every inch of Kurt's face. He smiled lightly as his lips reached Kurt's kiss-swollen ones and he could taste himself on his tongue.

A few minutes and considerably more groping later, they deiced to get cleaned up and return to Wes and David. They got changed, giving each other tiny love bites on any and all exposed areas, and then made their way out to the living room to find it completely empty.

"Where in the world did they go?" Kurt muttered as he cleared off the counter which still had their mugs from earlier on it.

It was then that a small piece of green paper taped to the door caught his eye. He walked over and gave it a quick glance, laughing as he read:

_Dear Kurt, _  
_David and I decided to leave. We didn't want to erm...interrupt so we just y'know...left. Thanks for your awesome advice. We talked...well before we heard the disturbing noises coming from your room and everything is amazing again. You were right, David had no idea that I was upset and he promised to do more things, just the two of us. Though we better still have kick-ass sex otherwise there will be even bigger problems if you know what I mean ;)_

_See you around,_  
_Wes_

Blaine, who had been reading over his shoulder, laughed. "Well it seems like they are back to their old selves again."

"Only now it seems like they have finally realized that they love each other."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. "Speaking of love, wanna know what I would love right now?"

"Hmmmm..." Kurt replied as Blaine kissed the back of his neck gently.

"Round two," he said blatantly, turning Kurt around in his arms and planting a kiss underneath his earlobe.

"If you keep this up we may never want to leave the house again."

"Is that a promise?" he asked as he led Kurt back to their bedroom, all the while his lips never leaving Kurt's neck.

…...

"So you're just going to meet us at the restaurant when you're done with your meeting right?"

"That's the plan," Blaine said giving Kurt a quick kiss goodbye.

Blaine could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he thought about his meeting with Gavin. Sure, Gavin was attractive. He had accepted that he was at least a little bit attracted to him, but it was the idea that they were going to be alone in his house that was worrying him. He would never cheat on Kurt, but that didn't mean he would be strong enough to stop all the different desires and feelings he had been noticing. It had surprised him at how quickly these feelings had popped up but he knew there was no way he would ever act on them, not while he is in love with Kurt.

He stepped out of the taxi he had hailed a block away from his apartment and stared at the house in wonder. It was huge. No, huge is a gross understatement. It was a full blown estate. He cautiously walked by the big black, iron fence and in through the front door entering a spacious living room. A young man with wavy blondish-brown, probably only a few years older than Blaine, sat on one of the plush couches watching TV.

He glanced up at Blaine for a mere five seconds before pointing towards a long hallway and returning his attention to the show he was watching. Blaine stared for another moment before heading down the hallway. The walls were adorned with portraits that Blaine could only assume were Gavin's family. Their smiling faces made the otherwise gloomy hallway inviting and somewhat cozy.

Blaine approached Gavin's office, and already he could feel his stomach tightening in anticipation. He needs to control himself. _Just think about Kurt if you find yourself even the slightest bit attracted to him._ He opened the door slowly and peered inside. Yet again Gavin was on the phone, but he motioned for Blaine to take a seat. He sat down, staring at everything and anything except Gavin himself.

A few minutes passed by and finally Gavin hung up the phone. Blaine, still not wanting to look at him, took in his surroundings. There was a large bookcase on the opposite wall stacked full of every kind of book imaginable. Paintings that probably cost more than his tuition for all four years at Dalton hung on the walls, but what really caught Blaine's attention were the few pictures displayed on the desk. There was Gavin, looking as handsome as he did now, only a little bit younger. Thoughts like that were decidedly not helping him in ignoring his growing attraction to the man. There was also a petite blonde woman in the picture as well. She had smiling green eyes like Gavin, and instead of looking directly at the camera she was glancing lovingly at her...husband? God he hoped this woman was Gavin's wife. That would mean absolutely nothing would happen between them because he is straight. Then maybe, just maybe Blaine could relax.

Gavin, having noticed Blaine staring at the picture picked it up slowly. "We took this picture in Barbados when we went on vacation there." He stared at the picture longingly, lovingly.

"Is she your wife?" Blaine asked gently.

Gavin let out a low, soft chuckle. "No. I've never been married, probably never will be. This is my elder sister Janelle." He paused for a moment and Blaine could see tears forming in his eyes. "She died in a car crash two weeks after we took this picture," he said finally, placing the picture back on the desk.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Blaine said sincerely. He hated seeing people upset, it triggered some kind of protective instinct in him and all he would want to do is hold that person in his arms and comfort them. That probably wouldn't be a good thing to do with Gavin though. No, definitely not a good thing to do.

Gavin shrugged it off. "It was nine years ago. It's in the past now and I have to think about the future...specifically your future at the moment." Blaine shifted uneasily in his chair. The sudden attention made him uneasy, mainly because it made butterflies rise in his stomach. "So tell me Blaine, where do you see yourself in five years?" he inquired, coming around the desk to sit in the chair opposite of Blaine.

"Well...," he began then paused. Where did he see himself in five years? "I guess I see myself making my own music or playing a lead role in a Broadway musical. Well, that's if I'm good enough anyways." Blaine wasn't a pessimist, he was a realist. Because let's be honest how many other people were here in New York trying to do the exact same thing? And many of these people were as talented as or even more talented than him. The chances were slim.

"Blaine, you are definitely good enough. I wouldn't have sought you out if I didn't think you have the potential to be a star," Gavin countered, placing a reassuring hand on Blaine's knee. The gesture seemed innocent enough, but Blaine could sense that there were more than merely friendly intentions behind it. Yet he couldn't muster up the courage to tell him to move it.

Instead he looked up and straight into Gavin's eyes, a huge mistake. The green of his irises were mesmerizing; there was a spark in them that just seemed to captivate him.

The hand perched on his knee retreated for a fraction of a second only to return to his cheek. Then slowly, ever so slowly Gavin leaned in.

_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt!_ Gavin's lips met his softly at first but then quickly turned passionate. _Kurt. He loves you. You love him._ Unconsciously Blaine's lips moved in sync with Gavin's, though not half so forcefully. _This is going to kill him. How can you do this to him? He loves you!_

Blaine jumped back, leaning against the back of the chair as far as it would allow. Gavin however was relentless. He was practically on top of Blaine, sucking and nipping at Blaine's bottom lip. It took all of Blaine's strength to push Gavin off of him and stand up.

"I...I have go," he cried already running for the door.

"Blaine! Blaine, wait!" Gavin called after him. "Blaine!" It was no use. Blaine had run out of the room and was making his way to the front door as fast as his legs would carry him. He passed the portraits, but this time they weren't smiling and inviting. This time they were sneering at him, laughing at him, judging him.

The young man in the living room didn't so much as look up when Blaine zoomed by him, desperate to get outside and away from this house. When he emerged from the giant iron gate his lungs were on fire, his legs ached and he was panting heavily. But worst of all his heart hurt. It more than hurt; it was like someone had shoved a knife through it. How could he do this to Kurt? His heart ached but he knew his pain wouldn't compare to the utter heartbreak Kurt was going to experience when he told him. A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek as he slowly, silently made his way to the restaurant where Kurt was patiently waiting for him.

...

"Are you sure Finn won't mind us leaving him to do some shopping?" Kurt asked as Rachel dragged him into a quaint little store on Fifth Avenue.

"Not at all," Rachel said distractedly as she held up a turquoise mini skirt. Kurt frowned and she put it back on the rack with a sigh.

"I just feel bad leaving him to wait at the restaurant alone."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Blaine will be along any minute to keep him company. Plus our table won't be ready for another half hour. He couldn't have expected us to be on Fifth and not go shopping. The idea is just preposterous". At this she held up an orange polyester blouse for Kurt's critique.

Kurt shielded his eyes with his hand. "Rachel that is the most hideous thing I have ever seen in my life!" He looked back to see Rachel laughing uncontrollably and a woman in that very same blouse giving him an angry glare. Kurt squared his shoulders. "I still stand by my statement," he said pointedly at the woman. She gave him another angry glare, turned on her heel and stalked out of the store.

"Kurt," Rachel cried between gasps for air. "That...that was not nice".

"I would have been much harsher if I had realized she was wearing it before you picked it up. There is no excuse for being fashionably challenged, which is exactly why you are coming to work with me tomorrow so you can learn how to pick out outfits that don't make you look like a traffic cone".

Rachel's face lit up at the idea. "I can come to work with you? Are you sure your boss won't mind?"

"Mind? Rachel I woke up with the man in my bed for Pete's sake. I really don't think he's going to care who I bring around the office." Rachel gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. It was too much to go into at the moment.

"Kurt. Kurt. KURT!"

"Hmmm?" Kurt mumbled being pulled from his thoughts on his odd new boss.

"I said, do you like this?" Rachel held up a gaudy silver scarf and Kurt blanched at the sight of it. "You mean you don't love it? You don't want to wear it?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.

"Rachel I swear if you come near me with that thing I will disown you," Kurt threatened.

It was at this that Rachel attacked, chasing him around the store while trying to wrap the scarf around any part of his body that was within reach. Kurt had just narrowly missed her wrapping it around his wrist when he smacked into something large, solid and apparently very well built.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the solid mass that he bumped shouted.

Kurt froze. He knew that voice. It used to taunt him every single day of high school, well until he had transferred to Dalton. But even then he would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat because he had dreamt that he was coming after him. That David Karofsky wasn't done torturing him.

Kurt turned around and stared at him in a mixture of shock and fear. Karofsky stared back at him, only he wasn't scared like Kurt. Instead he seemed almost happy to him. Before he could do anything else but stare at his past tormentor with big deer-caught-in-the-headlight eyes Rachel had grabbed a hold of his arm and was dragging him out of the store.

It was a good two blocks until Kurt could even come to grips with what had just happened. His hands were numb, though that could have just been from the death grip Rachel still had on his arm, and his heart was beating so fast and so loud he was positive people walking by could hear it.

After all this time he had finally run into the one person who he thought he never had to see again. He hadn't really heard from Karofsky after he had transferred to Dalton. After a while the whole thing had just felt like a really bad dream. But now, now that he had seen him again, had heard his voice again, all the old fears and memories came flooding back to him.

He hadn't even realized that they had made it back to the restaurant until Rachel pulled him into the alley next to the building. "Are you okay?" she asked. It warmed Kurt's heart to see the concern in her eyes as she stared at him. He still couldn't tell her the truth though.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," he lied, putting his best fake smile on. Rachel looked at him uncertainly but then seemed to accept it and gave him a small smile.

"Alright then. Let's go get something yummy to eat!"

Kurt laughed but followed her around the side of the building anyways, where he ran headlong into Blaine. "Oh hey Blaine we were just head..." He was cut short by the sheer force and passion with which Blaine kissed him. Rachel awkwardly cleared her throat, but Blaine either didn't hear her or ignored her as he kissed Kurt with more and more passion. When realizing that Blaine wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon she sighed in defeat and went to meet Finn inside.

There was something so wrong about this kiss, and yet so right. There was an urgency behind it that drove Kurt wild, but at the same time there was a need, a hunger that frightened him. But all thought went out the window when Blaine pushed him up against the building wall, softly but surely grinding his hips into him, causing everyone who passed to gawk before hurriedly walking away. He gently bit Kurt's bottom lip and then set to work on kissing every inch of his exposed collar bone.

Kurt groaned in the back of his throat. "Blai- _oh_... Blaine what has got into you?" he said, clearly panting now.

Blaine froze for a moment and then wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I just...I love you so much Kurt. More than anything in the world," he said softly into his ear.

"I-I know. I love you too," Kurt replied a little taken aback.

They stayed like that for a while, Blaine holding onto Kurt and Kurt doing his best to give Blaine what he needed, though having no idea for what or why he needed him so badly.

"Hey," Kurt said finally. He rubbed Blaine's back soothingly and kissed the top of his head. "Why don't we go join Finn and Rachel and get something to eat, hmmm?"

Blaine nodded and held out his hand. Kurt took it but not without wondering what exactly had happened to make Blaine act so weird. Eventually he shrugged it off. If Blaine wanted to tell him he would.

…...

Rachel had ultimately decided to stay the night that night seeing as she had to be up bright and early in order to go to work with Kurt. She had just woken up when Kurt was putting the finishing touches on his homemade orange-cranberry muffins.

"When the hell did you have time to make these?" Rachel asked, reaching to grab one.

Kurt smacked her hand with his spatula. "No. These are not for you. They're for Isaac. The man apparently has a love affair going on with breakfast foods and he seems to love muffins so I made them to get on his good side," he explained though he knew that wasn't the whole truth. He had thought of the muffin excuse halfway through baking them. The truth was he couldn't sleep last night because he was worried about Blaine. He had been acting...well...off since dinner. He took every opportunity he could to hold Kurt and tell him he loved him. Normally he wouldn't mind all the extra affection, but there was just something about it that didn't sit right with him. So at around three in the morning Kurt had gotten up to bake in order to relieve some of this stress.

Rachel pouted and complained until Kurt finally gave in and let her have one, but only on the condition that she would be ready to go in fifteen minutes.

Thirty minutes later a primped and ready Rachel and a mildly annoyed Kurt hailed a taxi and drove down to Knightly Designs. The office building was rather large and to be honest quite drab looking, but something told Kurt that it would be fabulous and exactly what he hoped for on the inside.

A stout man in a blue jumpsuit stood at the front door. He looked down from the newspaper he was reading as Kurt and Rachel approached. They stopped in front of him, Kurt awkwardly shifting the basket of muffins into his other arm and Rachel looking around trying to take in everything at once.

"Identification," the man grunted out.

"Oh," Kurt replied looking a bit worried. "Um... I'm new here and I don't have any identification yet."

"No identification, no entry."

"But...but today is my first day. I didn't know anything about having to have an identification card," Kurt whined.

The man looked slightly annoyed that Kurt was still there, not to mention that he was whining and arguing with him. "Look. I don't make the rules. I just enforce them. And says he don't want no one without any I.D. on the property so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"But...but.." Kurt looked completely lost as to what he was supposed to do now. He looked at Rachel who gave him just as hopeless a glance as he gave her and let out a sigh.

He was just about to turn around and go home when he heard the distinct sound of someone laughing. He looked around to find Isaac sitting on the balcony above the door doubled over from laughing so hard. Kurt gave him a scowl and went to make like he was still leaving. "Kurt, my boy. Wait!" Isaac called from the balcony.

Kurt turned on his heel and zeroed in on the balcony. "What?" he said defiantly.

"Oh come on Kurty. Don't be so put out. I was just having a bit of fun." And as if on cue the wind brought the scent of the fresh baked muffins up to Isaac and he licked his lips. "Earnest my good man please let Kurt in. He brought us snacks. Snacks are always welcomed, even if they are accompanied by a grouchy, no-fun having, can't take a joke new assistant."

Earnest, adjusting his jumpsuit and setting his paper aside, opened the door for Kurt and Rachel to step through.

The office was like nothing Kurt had ever seen before. Elegant chairs lined the wall of the waiting room while a large plasma television screen broad-casted different fashion shows live from around the world. The floor was a dashing beige tile that accented the cream walls. Kurt looked around in wonder. He could definitely get used to a place like this.

They took the spacious elevator up to the third floor where Isaac met them with arms wide open, well arms wide open to accept the basket of muffins that is. He munched on them contentedly while giving Kurt and Rachel a tour of the office building.

Kurt met so many people whose names he would never remember that he began to feel a bit overwhelmed. It wasn't until about noon when everybody went to lunch that Kurt actually cracked a genuine smile.

It happened when Isaac was showing them Kurt's new office. He was going on about how he had chosen the design for the room when he stopped mid-sentence. He paused, looked Rachel up and down and then abruptly left the room. He came back five minutes later with a skirt, white blouse and killer 5 inch fire truck red stilettos. "Here," he said holding them out to Rachel. She blushed and accepted them, excusing herself to the bathroom to change. When she returned Isaac gave a low growl and then continued the sentence from before as if nothing had happened. It had taken Kurt nearly five whole minutes before he could stop laughing.

Kurt didn't actually do any real work that day. Isaac was more interested in showing Kurt around and introducing him to everyone they passed as 'my new gay assistant'. At first Kurt had been offended but he came to realize that half the time Isaac didn't know he was offensive. He just didn't have a filter, something he thought he would come to appreciate the more they worked together.

On their way out Isaac insisted that they stop by the modeling wing. He explained that it was a game of his to walk through the room and scowl at every model and watch their facial expressions. He always picked the ones that scowled back at him because he thought they would be the most fun to work with.

Isaac stopped right outside the door and turned to them with a somber look on his face. "I must warn you," he began with a cautious look over his shoulder. "If one of our regular models is here he really enjoys singing. I don't care for it much but apparently everyone else loves it. So if singing makes you faint or if it makes you queasy please do not travel any further." Rachel and Kurt exchanged dubious looks and nodded.

"I've been on and off Broadway for a while now. I don't think a little singing is going to bother me Mr. Knightly," Rachel said offhandedly.

"Poppycock. Call me Isaac," he returned, giving Rachel a suggestive wink that made her blush.

Kurt bit back a grin and pushed the door open. Just as Isaac had warned they heard a soothing melodic voice coming from somewhere down the hall. "Rachel," Kurt whispered. "Doesn't this voice sound familiar to you?"

Rachel nodded as they followed the sound of the voice. When they reached the room they saw a young man with blondish-brown hair bowing to an audience of enthusiastic models. Isaac began to clap loudly, most likely not because he thought the singer was good but because he wanted to be the loudest clapper, and the young man turned to give him a bow of thanks.

Instant recognition flashed across the faces of Rachel, Kurt and the young man.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. It's been a long time," the young man said.

Rachel just stared at him in disbelief and so it was left to Kurt to acknowledge their former rival and Rachel's ex-boyfriend. "Jesse St. James. I haven't seen you since senior year when you talked Rachel into getting back together with you only to leave a month later without even saying goodbye." Anyone in the room could tell that the tone of pleasantness in Kurt's voice was completely fake and forced.

Kurt glanced to his side to see Rachel looking distraught and about to cry. "Come on," he whispered as he led her out of the room and back down to the main doors. By this time the tears had started flowing silently down her cheeks. Kurt gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed on the front stairs of Knightly Designs.

"Do you want me to call Finn?" he asked, hoping that Finn would be able to calm her down. She shook her head no and began to sob even harder. "Do you want me to call you a cab and have them take you home?" She nodded and Kurt gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before hailing a cab.

He gave the cab Rachel's address and the approximate amount of money it would take to get there, telling the cabbie to keep any leftover change. He watched the cab pull away from the curb and disappear into the chaos that is New York City traffic. It wasn't long before he felt the presence of someone next to him.

He turned to see Jesse staring after the cab that Rachel had left in, though it was no longer anywhere in sight. "I did her wrong," he admitted after a while. "I never should have just left like that. It was wrong of me. I know that now, but back then...back then I was only trying to protect her."

"Protect her! Protect her from what?" Kurt hissed, releasing his full force of anger on him.

"It's complicated. Way more complicated than I would like to own up to," Jesse answered cryptically. "It was less painful for her...with me leaving the way I did."

"Less painful? Less painful! You weren't the one that sat up with her crying night after night because she didn't understand what she had done wrong. What she had done to make you leave!" Kurt could feel himself shaking with anger.

"She didn't do anything wrong except be who she is."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the only thing she did wrong was being born a woman when I was looking desperately for a man!"

Kurt stared in shock for a moment. "Jesse...Jesse are you gay?"

…...

Blaine still felt incredibly guilty about the whole kiss with Gavin thing and so he had been trying his very hardest to make it up to Kurt. He told him he loved him every chance he got and made sure to make him feel loved in...other ways too.

It was kind of disappointing that after a really great time in bed that night he had awoken to an empty bed. He had heard Kurt in the kitchen baking, and since it was only three in the morning he knew that the only reason Kurt was baking is because he was stressed. It broke his heart to think that he might be the cause of it.

That was when he decided to make sure he was there when Kurt got home from work. And what better way to do that than to pick him up from work and take him out to dinner. He was sure Kurt would have loads to tell him and he was more than happy to listen.

As he crossed the street in front of Knightly Designs he came upon the strangest scene. Kurt was standing in the middle of the sidewalk arguing with...with...with the guy from Gavin's house. Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach as he neared them. Kurt was obviously angry about something. He had one had on his hip and his other hand was waving around in the air in what Blaine affectionately called Kurt's "diva stance".

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and protectively wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Is everything alright here?" he asked. He tried to keep the worry and fear out of his voice, but it didn't seem like either of them would have noticed, they were too engrossed in their argument to notice much.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I was just leaving. Come on," Kurt answered, grabbing Blaine's hand and steering him down the street.

Before they were fully out of eyesight Blaine chanced a look back at the guy Kurt had been arguing with. He was staring back at him and much to Blaine's horror he saw the flash of recognition in his eyes.

"So what was that all about?" Blaine ventured.

Kurt scowled. "Nothing. Jesse is just a low life piece of scum that isn't even worth wasting breath on." Blaine's eyes widened at the anger that seemed to be radiating off of him. He had never seen Kurt this angry, not even when Wes and David had "accidentally" donated all of Kurt's designer clothes to the Good Will.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a shady looking bar that was owned by an acquaintance of Finn's. "Come on," he said sitting down at the bar. "I need a drink after today."

Blaine stared at Kurt in wonder. He hardly ever drank; he was always going on about how he felt wrong for doing it since he was underage. But here he was, voluntarily sitting in a bar and ordering a drink because he had had a brief run-in with this...this Jesse kid. Blaine knew he was going to have to keep a close eye on this guy...especially if he knew about the kiss.

…...

_A/N_

_So um…. Yeah I know you guys aren't going to be happy about the Blaine/Gavin kiss. (Please don't kill me) But to be honest I've had that scene written since the first chapter. It was going to come later but I felt like I needed something to spice up this chapter._

_Things to look out for:_

_More Karofsky and Jesse appearances. Especially Jesse_

_Wavid loveliness _

_As always Klaine sexy times…..but also some Klaine fighting dun dun dun_

_Coming up in the next chapter:_

_-Gavin lays everything out on the line with Blaine_

_-More Knightly Designs madness_

_-Things about Jesse St. James that may or may not be true_

_-Klaine with attitude_

_-Brotherly advice from Finn_

_Andddddd_

_-some more things I haven't thought of yet ;)_

_As Always Allison Loves You_

_Rate/Review and leave me fun things :D _

_AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT ME UP ON TUMBLR!_

_annonymouslyallison_


End file.
